


Excalibur

by jadesshadow01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesshadow01/pseuds/jadesshadow01
Summary: The Once and Future King was said to rise when Avalon needed him most, and Merlin would wander the world attempting to find his king. He would set up a school, leave, and hide in the darkest of human society, waiting for his king to come once again.When Harry Potter turns 17, a strange mark appears on his skin, a sword sitting nicely on his forearm, and a happenstance collision in the middle of London would bring together 2 unlikely men, both of whom are looking for something. Harry the ability to kill Voldemort, and Merlin, the ability to bring back Avalon, and possibly his love.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sifshadowheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/gifts), [StarLight_Massacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLight_Massacre/gifts).



> So as a kind of reminder, don't own anything (other than the OC, He's mine).
> 
> I had been debating whether to try my hand at a multi, and needless to say, with me still working on my novel, it became a hassel... UNTIL MERLIN STUMBLED HIS BUTT IN TO ME AND WONT GO AWAY!
> 
> So Enjoy, this is my take on how it would work.

** Chapter One-The Deal **

****

                He sat off to the side of the Leaky Cauldron, his eyes narrowed on the door with frightening level of knowledge of what was to come. It had been years since he had stepped in to the wizarding world, years since he sat in this same place as a dark lord attempted to take over the world with only one thing in mind, to force the non-magical beings to accept that there was magic. But the man knew that there was never going to be any acceptance, not until the true prophecy was met, and that prophecy was slowly becoming a lingering death in his mind. He had once thought that the man that was going to come through that door and plead for his help was going to be the one and true king, but his hope fell when it turned out that he was just another magician looking for a power that he would never truly be able to attain.

                So once again, he waited. He waited for some sign that after all these years the truth would come free and he would guide the man that he held so dear to his true power, as king. He wondered how fate would play him this time. Was it to be a normal man, a man with no power to take over, or would he finally have the chance to be open with that person and have them accept the power that he held so dear?

                He watched as the man he was waiting for finally made his way in to the room, his eyes scanning for the wizard that hid so well in the dark corner that he had to do a double take to realize that he was there. The soft smile that graced his lips caused a frown to spread on the younger man’s face, his eyes narrowed on the old man as he finally sat across from him with a gentle smile.

                “It is good to see you again, Emrys.” He flinched. It had been a while since anyone had called him by his title, so long since the words had been uttered from those lips.

                “I am Lin.” He stated, his voice rough, but snapping.

                “Of course,” The man before him stated, nodding his head as he looked around, “I see that you have not changed your ways, Lin.”

                He shook his head, “And I see that you are still the same manipulative ass hole, Albus. Now, what did you call me here for?”

                Albus frowned as Lin leaned back in his seat, taking a sip of the whiskey that had been waiting for him for the last hour. Some things had changed, Lin thought to himself as he hid the smirk behind the cup, age had not been Albus’ friend, and it seemed his power was slowly starting to fail him.

                “There is a war coming,” Albus started as Lin held a hand up to stop the world that were to be uttered from the mans lips.

                “The war is not on our doorsteps, yet. We need not worry about something that may not come to pass,” Lin stated as Albus snorted.

                “The war has been on our doorsteps and it is time for you to come out of hiding,” Albus paused as he looked at the drink in front of him, “There was a prophecy. It is in the process of being fulfilled.”

                Lin froze as he stared at the man in front of him, “There is a child of prophecy and you did not tell me immediately?” Albus nodded as he stared at the cup in front of him.

                “The child in question was one that I believed deserved to live a normal life,” Albus started, but was cut off by the snarl.            

                “And yet, you knew that there was another child of prophecy and failed to inform me. This child needs to be guided by the correct sort, Albus. Not by your ideals and rough estimates of what is to come. You should have informed me immediately of the fact that there was a child of prophecy. You know what can become of them. You killed one.” Lin glared at the man as the man sighed.

                “That is why I am here. I do not believe that he will become a fallen prophet, but I worry about the boy. It is time for you to come out of isolation and to begin guiding your people the way you should have a long time ago.”

                “I am not a leader, Albus!” The man snapped as Albus stared at him, “I am a guide for the one who has yet to come back. I am the one to guide him in how to get Avalon. That is all I am.”

                “You are magic,” Albus snapped back, “This boy needs to know how to control the magic that comes from him and I need you to do it in a way that will prevent the world from knowing that he is up to something. I need you to teach at the school that you helped to build and to show these kids how to correctly use the magic that surrounds them. We are losing what he hold dear because you will not show them that magic is more than waving a wand and saying words.”

                Lin leaned back, staring that serious blue eyes that attempted to pierce his soul. The ache that seemed to overwhelm him lately lingered in the background as he felt the sigh fall from his lips. He knew what he had to do. He knew what was coming, but he didn’t have to like it. Fate had a way of making herself known in his life and he wasn’t going to fight.

                “Fine,” Lin stated, watching the blue eyes lightened and started to glitter, “I’ll teach your class, but on the condition that you leave my methods up to me and you do not interfere.” Albus nodded, sticking his hand out for the shake that would never come. Lin glared at the hand with frustration as he stood and walked away from his drink.

                “When will you accept what your fate is Merlin?” Albus asked softly as Lin turned and looked at him.

                “When he comes home,” Lin walked out the Leaky Cauldron to the dark rainy skies that surrounded him and disappeared in to the night.

 

                The dark of the night surrounded the room that Harry laid in, the moon hidden behind the clouds preventing any light from emanating in to his room. Yet, he was used to the dark. This dark is what made him and the dark is what would mould him in to the man he needed to be. He sighed as he glanced over that the partially broken clock that sat next to him sadly.

                The final countdown until he could escape. He only had 10 minutes until he could leave the miserable home that he had been forced to live in and find somewhere that he actually belonged. Somewhere that he could be happy before he had to fight one more time with the demon that called himself Voldemort. He glanced over at his bag packed in the corner, and the wand that sat next to him, silently calling out to him to disappear now, but knowing that they would be able to trace his magic if he did it too soon.

                _11:59_

One minute. One minute, and he’ll be able to escape the rules, the boundaries, and the prophecy that led to him losing the one person that he considered family. He sat back on the bed, his legs propped up so that he could wrap his arms around them, just waiting.

_12:00_

He smiled as he went to pick up his wand. Finally!

He didn’t remember falling asleep. He didn’t remember the pain that radiated through his body as his magic echoed around the room. The glow that emanated only visible to wizards and witches alike, but unable to pinpoint exactly where it came from. Harry never knew there was a man walking in to Hogwarts, who was filled with the breath of life that he hadn’t felt in years.

He was back. He was alive.

And Avalon was now added to the stakes.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the delay, but I didn't have a computer. This will most likely be the shortest chapter of the entire story, but I wanted to get this one out there. Thank you for all the support, and hopefully, I will have a full chapter out next week? Maybe....

** Chapter 2 **

Lin blinked the sleep out of his eyes, moving from the bed that he had been curled up in to the bathroom that sat off to the side. He’d stayed in the Leaky Cauldron a million times, and never seemed to get over the lack of modern features that the muggles had in their world. It was dark, and while it had a toilet, it just didn’t have that same feel that the hotels had. He sighed as he tossed the water across his face, letting his mind wander over the many things that needed to be accomplished.

He was going to have to get a lesson plan written up at some point before school started, and get an idea of what kind of books that he will need. He was going to have to start looking for the prophecised child that was waiting for guidance. The soft sigh that fluttered from his lips was met with the soft shutter of his eyes shutting.

How many years had he been waiting for him? His eyes opened to see the years pass over his face, the wait that he had gone through, until he just gave up. He turned around, snapping his fingers to feel the swift change of clothes. Making his way out of his room, he wandered out of the leaky cauldron, letting his mind over where he needed to go next.

He glanced over to see kids running up to get ice cream, their mother following not to far behind, the exasperated smile that softly floated over her lips as she tried to gather them up to get their orders. Not too far away was a child getting their first wand, the soft wasp of magic floating over his skin, calling him to come and aid the child in their new adventure. He let his eyes drift close softly as he felt the bond of an owl and their owner create itself, a new bond that would last for the lifetime of the animal.

**SLAM!**

Lin was slammed back as another body hit the ground, the soft ‘oof’ echoing around him as his eyes popped open. He looked down at the mess of black hair that at before him, softly rubbing his back as he looked down at the ground. Lin felt himself cock his head, staring as the young man stood up and looked at the man with piercing green eyes.

“I’m sorry,” He uttered, the glittering green eyes meeting his as he brushed the dirt off his abnormally baggy clothes. Lin said nothing as the young man gave him an apologetic smile, lifting his hand to ruffle his hair softly, “ I should have been paying more attention to where I was going.”

“Apology accepted”, Lin stated as the green eyes looked away from him, but still within his view. He waited a moment, something making him stay in this moment as the young man looked back up to him.

Lin held his breath as the eyes glittered blue for the briefest of moments, the shadow of the past laying a hand on his shoulder as the young man frowned at him, the wrinkles in his face the same as the man that he had fought so hard for, looked so long for.

“Arthur?” Lin muttered as the young man raised an eyebrow at him.

                “No, the name’s Harry,” Lin stood stock still, eyes finally making it’s way to the very familiar scar. A scar that had been passed through the years since the child’s birth. His prophesized child. Harry Potter.


End file.
